List of Breath of Fire Characters
The following is a list of characters appearing within Breath of Fire. Playable Characters Ryu The game's protagonist, his Dragon Clan heritage allows him to transform ino a variety of dragons in battle. He has the added distinction of being the only character who can fish on the overworld. Nina The princess of Winlan's Wing Clan. She knows a wide variety of healing and support spells. She is eventually drawn into a time portal, and an older version of her -- capable of transforming into a Great Bird -- rejoins the party. Bo A hunter from the town of Tantar who is an anthromorphic wolf. He joins Ryu because they both have a common enemy. He knows some offensive spells, and on world map, he can hunt food and lead the party through woods. Karn A crafty thief who can pick any lock and disarm any trap. He later learns that he belongs to a family whose blood line enables him to learn different ways to "fuse" with other characters into large monster forms. Gobi A merchant, he's an anthropomorphic, bipedal fish, and master of underwater combat. He was expelled from his clan because he was considered too greedy even for his kind. Later, he can also transform into giant fish, able to transport the party through the seas quickly. Bleu An immortal with strong magical powers and a serpents tail, resembling a Naga. She was the sorceress that sealed Tyr many ages ago. Because she's been asleep for so many years, she has forgotten most of her spells and more often than not botches them up. Ox An ox-man of the Iron Ogre Clan who is a very strong builder, and is both very bulky and the largest character in the main party. He can smash walls amongst other things. His clan was forced into labor by the Dark Dragon to build a secret weapon. He has a wife and is expecting a child soon. Mogu A mole with the ability to dig through anything. He fought against the Dragon Clan but was subdued by one of the lieutenants and trapped in a nightmare world before being freed by Ryu and his gang. His people are being exploited by the Dark Dragon in order to excavate an ancient weapon. He has a sister named Anne. Non-Playable Characters Alan Cerl's childhood friend. He convinces Ryu to bring her fruit, and goes into Cerl's fading fortress, presumably dying in the process. Cerl One of Jade's lieutenants, and ruler of the fortress of Tock. She stops time for the people of Carmen as revenge for being banished for not being human. Even Alan cannot convince her to abandon her ways, as she injures him and attacks Ryu's group as a creature with the head and torso of a woman, the lower body and legs of a horse-like monster, and claws for hands. The Ryu defeats her, and later convinces her to give him the Time Key at a mountain pass fortress. However, Goda arrives, and Cerl holds him off, being killed in the process, and causing her mountain pass fortress to disappear. Cort One of Jade's lieutenants, a mad scientist of sorts, who has invented a way to shrink people, can turn people into monsters, and can use his flower to make people insane. The party reaches him in his lab and fights RugaX. When he tries to prevent the bridge's reconstruction, he turns into a Horn Toad, but is defeated. Goda One of Jade's lieutenants. He kills Cerl when she gives the Time Key to Ryu (and somehow survives her fortress disappearing). He confronts Ryu in the Obelisk, turning himself into a giant stone golem, but is defeated. Jade Zog's primary General. He appears as a mysterious man to advise the party on some occasions, presumably so that he can release the Goddess of Destruction himself and rule the world after disposing of Zog (Goda refers to him as "Emperor Jade" in the Obelisk). He succeeds in obtaining the Goddess Keys, and gains power from releasing the Goddess, but learns that he will lose to Ryu. He turns into a monster and fights Ryu after attempting to convince him to serve him, but is defeated. King of Winlan An honourable king and the father of Princess Nina. When Emperor Zog offers an alliance with the king, he refuses as it would be betraying his neighboring kingdoms. In retaliation, Emperor Zog traps a letter so that when opened it will cause the person opening it to become poisoned. However, Ryu obtains the Remedy and saves him. Mote One of Jade's lieutenants, who controls the Sky Tower. He sends Mogu into his sleep, and traps the party in his dream world, but his Conscience helps the party defeat him. Princess of Tunlan The princess is quite vain and desires immortality with Zog, leading her to plan on turning over the Time Key. The party attempts to gain the Key, but Cerl takes it instead. Ross The wealthiest man in Auria and holder of the Light Key. The party must find a way to convince him to give them the key before he surrenders it to the Dark Dragons instead. Sara Ryu's sister who defends the Light Dragon Clan in the beginning of the game. She uses petrify, lighning spells, and a dragon transformation, which transforms her into a large white dragon. Jade controls her, but she resists it to some degree, lowering the barrier preventing Ryu from passing through the Goddess's towers. Jade regains control, and forces her to fight the hero. She breaks free after her defeat, but is mortally wounded, and dies. She returns before the final battle to convince Ryu to use Agni. Category:Breath of Fire Characters Tyr Known as the Goddess of Destruction or Desire and is the main antagonist and final boss. Before the game begins, she came along and granted the ruling dragon families wishes, in an effort to encourage war amongst them. However she was eventually locked away with the Goddess keys by a hero and his seven companions. Jade, however, frees her, but Ryu defeats her in the final battle. Critics (rightly) claim that the true final battle, fought with the dragon Agni against Tyr's true form, is an anti-climax due to its low difficulty. Wizard of Karma He joined the Dark Dragon family and was experimenting with Remedy. He brought back to life some of the villagers in Romero using it. He is able to use Xeon Gas, which is poisonous to members of the Clan of the Wing, and has powerful attack spells and the ability to avoid attacks. However, Ryu was not affected by the gas, and was able to confront and defeat him, rescuing Nina. Zog Emperor of the Dark Dragon family. He masterminded the plan to recover the Goddess Keys, believing that one man should control the world. Ryu, after a long journey, finally reached the imperial capital of Scande and defeated him.